The Dragon Slayer
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: One-shot. At Camelot Park, the Dragon Slayer is the newest, fastest, and highest attraction. Merlin is interested. Arthur just isn't. Merlin/Arthur. Modern AU.


**Title: **The Dragon Slayer

**Author: **Reiko Katsura

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** At Camelot Park, the Dragon Slayer is the newest, fastest, and highest attraction. Merlin is interested. Arthur just isn't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or it's respective characters, settings, or themes. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

**Prompt: **Written for **merlinxarthur's** _Comment Fic Meme_. I took the prompts "Rollercoaster" and "Modern AU" from an anonymous poster.

**Merlin: **I am very sorry to tell you this, but I am cheating on Harry Potter with Merlin. I can't help it, really. Merlin is just so stunning... from the very first episode I was completely captivated. I practically ate the first two seasons, finished them within half a week, and have been completely immersing myself in the Merlin fandom ever since. Merlin/Arthur is GUH. Total love. I didn't stand a chance against them. If you haven't seen Merlin already, I demand that you do so right now. Lol. Just kidding. But it really is rather brilliant. HP is still #1 in my heart, though. Merlin has just bumped everything else away and taken hold of the slot for #2.

**A/N:** This is my first Merlin one-shot! There will definitely be more to come. The Dragon Slayer 'coaster information was derived from Six Flags Great Adventure's famous "Kingda Ka" ride. Also, this was not beta'd. Happyreading!

* * *

**::The Dragon Slayer::**

"I am not going on that thing, Merlin."

'That Thing', which Arthur Pendragon was currently looking at with an expression of utmost distrust, was the newly renovated "Dragon-Slayer" rollercoaster, built 456 feet high, 3,118 feet wide, with a 418 foot drop going over 135 mph. It was a steel _goddess_, designed to replicate an authentic dragon during the medieval ages, or more specifically, the Arthurian era as in the legends. The whole theme park, aptly named "CamelotPark", was based off of it. It was one of Merlin's favorite places to visit, him being a fan of fantasy just as much as his father (unfortunately) had been, and he'd been looking forward to the ribbon-chopping of the ride since it's project initiation was first announced, nearly two years ago.

"Oh, yes you are." Merlin rebuffed, slipping his arm into Arthur's and moving towards the ever long line.

While Arthur was definitely bigger than him, more solid in build, and his struggling was already bringing on a fresh layer of sweat to Merlin's forehead, Merlin held strong.

"Let go, Merlin!" Arthur hissed at him, tugging so hard that Merlin had nearly done it if only to prevent himself from flying to the floor.

Merlin acknowledged that there was no way he'd be able to keep hold of Arthur for very long, and set aside the stirrings of guilt that were beginning to rise in his stomach as he hit Arthur where he knew it would land hardest—his pride.

"Don't tell me you're scared to go on a simple rollercoaster," Merlin said jokingly, watching as Arthur's face went tight and his eyes, the same shade of blue as the sky overhead, narrowed into defiant slits.

"I'm not scared, _Merlin_," Arthur hissed back, tauntingly. He crossed his bare arms over _The Smith's _band tee-shirt Merlin had given him nearly a year ago and turned his head, jaw set and focused on the ride, which was currently being boarded by the second group of brave souls.

"God, would you look at that," Merlin whistled, watching in awe as the cart rode higher and higher, to the point that the people were practically disappearing into the mass of clouds.

Merlin chanced a look at Arthur, and bit his lip when he realized how pale his boyfriend looked.

"I don't see why I have to go with you," Arthur said at last, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing Merlin could have said but, as usual, he said it anyways: "In case the ride malfunctions, I don't want to die alone."

It was meant to be a joke, really, but by the way Arthur's already pasty complexion slackened to absolute white, with a noticeable tint of green, Merlin didn't think Arthur had seen it that way.

"Kidding," he murmured guiltily.

Arthur didn't retort. Probably, Merlin thought, for fear of puking.

The next twenty minutes of waiting went by without a word exchanged from either of them. Both Merlin and Arthur were paying rapt attention to the ride; to the depth of the fall, how it made their stomachs clench just watching, and the screams that seemed so loud and torturous even from so high up.

When they were the next in line to board, Merlin began to second-guess his decision.

The man at the front dressed in chainmail—and Merlin thought he must be positively _sweltering_ in July's heat—lifted the bar, and after first making sure that Merlin was indeed over the height requirement* (much to Arthur's obvious amusement), allowed them entry. They quickly walked up the steps of the wooden tower before another man in similar attire, that one wearing a helmet to fit, directed them, and the group following behind, to turn the left.

They walked down a short, dark tunnel where the walls and floor molded to artificial stone, and the temperature dropped to a teeth-chattering chill, and into the large open space that harbored the emptying ride.

"Ready?" Merlin found himself saying, nervously, as he watched the workers unseat the last few people.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now," Arthur said dryly. From the way his hands were clenched, though, Merlin figured he was hoping he would be.

And Merlin, despite his initial eagerness, was really considering it.

"Alright," a woman nodded at them, beckoning them over. "Everyone take your seats."

"The middle?" Merlin asked, already striding towards it.

"Obviously."

They seated themselves in the two-passenger cart, barely long enough for Arthur's legs to fully stretch, and waited. Soon enough the workers came 'round to properly fasten them in. Merlin pulled at the vest around him harshly, making sure it didn't budge, then grasped his hands around the metal bar at the front of the cart.

"All ready!" someone from behind them shouted, and Merlin could have sworn Arthur said, "Oh, god."

With a bellowing roar and a steaming hiss that seemed to shake the entire room, the carts jerked and started to move. They slowly left the darkened tunnel, moved out into the open light, and began riding up.

Merlin was sure of Arthur's words that time.

The ride began to move higher and higher, putting them in an alarming position with their backs facing the air and their noses facing the sky, and nothing left between them and the ground. Somewhere up ahead, someone had already started to cry.

"I didn't think it would be this high up," Merlin admitted anxiously, glancing down at the shortening park beneath them and quickly looking away.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur glaring at him.

"What?" he said defensively, bringing his arm away from the bar to clutch at the handles on his vest. "These things always look smaller than what they are from below."

"No they don't!" Arthur snapped at him.

"Don't need to get testy," Merlin scowled, and added "Prat" for good measure.

The laugh that came from Arthur's mouth was almost hysterical.

"I can't believe—," he started, then shook his head. "Why the hell did I even agree to come on this bloody ride with you?"

Merlin did his best, despite the shortness of breath he was feeling, to give Arthur his most innocent look and quiver-free smile.

"Because you love me, yeah?"

"Yeah _right_," Arthur retorted, turning his head forward again.

Merlin did the same, until he realized that the blue of the sky was beginning to turn foggy, indicating that they were in the _clouds_, and promptly closed them shut.

"Blimey," Merlin croaked. The sense of nothing behind him, the knowledge that there wasn't anything between them and the park hundreds of feet below, was frightening. Merlin wondered, wildly, why he'd ever decided to go on the ride. He liked rollercoasters well enough, liked the thrill of falling, liked the rush of speed. But this—and his mind conjured the sight of the dragon, meters and meters into the sky—was something else entirely.

People were already starting to scream, and Merlin knew they were nearing the top.

"When we get off," Arthur told him, sounding slightly strangled, "you and I are breaking up."

"Yeah, well," Merlin was sure he sounded roughly the same, "you say that all the time."

"Because you're an idiot who does stupid things like _this_," Arthur snapped.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to!" Merlin snapped back, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"Like I was going to let you come on this metal death trap by yourself," Arthur growled at him.

Merlin paused. It was cold, undoubtedly from the frightening height they were currently rising, but that didn't stop the spill of warmth from erupting through his body at Arthur's words, sending tingles of pleasure through every inch of skin.

Regardless how much a prat his boyfriend was, Merlin truly did love him. Arrogant arsehole and all.

"Thanks, Arthur." Merlin said, gratefully. He did appreciate him coming along, knowing how much he hated even small, kiddy rides.

"Be prepared to do my laundry and house cleaning for the next _month_, Merlin," he said in way of reply.

Merlin's mouth fell open. He snapped his head towards Arthur, ready to argue that he'd just _finished _doing a week of his chores for the time Merlin made him miss class to go to that Wizarding World Convention, but was cut off by sudden sound of screaming, and the definite feeling of speeding up.

In a moment's time, Merlin was on top of the world.

And just as suddenly, he came crashing down.

* * *

In the end, the workers had to _pry_ Merlin's fingers from the bars. To make matters worse, he'd leaned over and barfed right on top of one of the woman's shoes—Nimueh, her name tag read—and had to be practically carried off the ride and onto one of the side benches.

Arthur, on the other hand, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with wonderment, looked as if he had had a _blast_.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" he asked, grinning all the while.

They sat together, Arthur rubbing circles on his back, and helping him drink the water that someone—_not_ Nimueh— had provided.

"No," Merlin moaned, and had to clamp his mouth shut at the rush of nausea that washed through him, barely stopping at the start of his throat.

Arthur lifted Merlin's arm over his shoulder and helped him down the stairs and out of the tower.

Things seemed a lot more tolerable when they weren't so far up, and there was actual ground beneath Merlin's feet. They chose a table to sit at, underneath a shade of flittering trees, and Merlin slumped down at it and buried his face in his arms.

"You sure you're alright?" Arthur asked again, taking on a more worried tone.

"Yeah. Dandy." Merlin muttered back, sarcastically.

"You're the one who wanted to go on the ride in the first place," Arthur pointed out unhelpfully.

Merlin brought his head up for a moment to glower at him, then returned it back to the safe crook of his arms.

"Right. Sorry."

Merlin grumbled back.

Arthur's circling hand returned to his back and Merlin sighed, shifting his head so that he could see Arthur's smiling face.

"I suppose, since you've suffered so much, that you won't _have_ to do my chores for the next month," he said, clearly thinking he was doing Merlin some grand justice.

"Wanker," Merlin told him, letting him know just what he thought of his "being nice".

Arthur huffed. "Fine then. Last time I'll be kind to you."

"When have you ever?" Merlin ribbed, easily.

Arthur shoved his shoulder.

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Wimp."

"Tosser."

"You love me anyway," Arthur said, confidently, and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the side of Merlin's lips.

Merlin smiled at him. "For some reason."

Arthur's answering grin made Merlin's stomach lurch, though not in a necessarily unpleasant way. He turned his face more, so that Arthur had better access to his lips, and sighed when he pulled away.

"Your breath is gross," Arthur said.

"Bugger off."

It was a nice day—the sun was bright, the skies clear, the temperature slightly over "just right". The sight of people rushing about, laughing and playing, simply having a good time, was relaxing. The park was a bit emptier than normal, and there were no rushing crowds trying to make their way through the dark cobblestones. It was quiet, and warm, and _nice_.

"So," Arthur said after a while, grinning wickedly, "you up for another go on the Dragon-Slayer?"

Merlin shoved him, laughed as he fell off the bench, and thought that was answer enough.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll get better accustomed to writing Merlin/Arthur the more I write it, I'm sure, so the next fics should be more IC. Hopefully... ^^ It would be great if you could tell me what you thought!

******In the fic I wrote that Merlin was shorter than Arthur, when that's not the case. Consider it artistic license, if you will. I just _really _wanted to write that particular scene (with the bar). There was really no other reason.

NOTE: There's an extra drabble down below. It's rated **soft R**, so if that isn't your thing, just skip it. It bears no relevance to the above fic.

* * *

**Title: **What You Do To Me**  
Author: **Reiko Katsura**  
Rating:** R**  
Character(s): **Merlin/Arthur**  
Prompt: **merlin100 's Prompt #73: Lightning**  
Summary: **Sometimes he really hated being magic. **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or it respective characters, settings, or themes. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**  
Author's Note: **First Merlin drabble, and definitely not the last.

* * *

Merlin hadn't meant to do it, not really. And he certainly did not deserve the accusatory look that Arthur was currently giving him, as if he _had_ done it on purpose. He'd told the prat, before he decided to take Merlin in his mouth, that he didn't know how his magic would react during sex. Arthur had ignored him, though, as always, and had sucked him dry right until a bolt of lightning had come crashing down on the castle's west tower, obliterating it.

"Never again, Merlin," Arthur told him before storming away.

Merlin sighed. Sometimes he really hated being magic.


End file.
